


Work Mates

by MyrJuhl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s been unemployed for months since finishing college and desperately needs a job. When he finally is amongst the lucky few to get a job as PA in a high profile advertisement establishment, he couldn’t be happier. </p><p>Twenty four hours later, his life couldn’t be more complicated when he recognises his new boss. </p><p>The same guy Arthur hooked up with after an evening of partying. </p><p>The same guy he watched kissing his wife and cute kid right in front of him in the office of his new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Mates

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** This is a plot I’ve seen in many fandoms. I’ve written other variations myself in the past and I wanted to recycle my old plot.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

“Hey Dom?” Arthur laughed giddily into his iPhone. “I got the job!”

“What? You got the job?”

“Yeah!! Just got the message. Come celebrate with me?”

Dom laughed. “When do you start, Arthur?”

“Tomorrow!”

“Man, you can’t begin the job with a hangover.”

“I...” Arthur hesitated. That’s why Dom was a great friend. He thought about things like that. “You’re right. That would be stupid. I won’t get drunk. I’ll just... you know... drink responsibly, water and that’s it.”

Dom laughed harder. “Some celebration. But I suppose it’s better than the alternative.”

“Please, Dom?”

“Of course, Arthur. What are you talking about?!” Dom laughed with pretend incredulity. “When? And more importantly where?”

“I was thinking we could check out that ‘Bell Doggie’ thing?”

“Doggie? Oh, that must be a gay bar.”

“It sure is,” Arthur snickered. “But I know you’ll have a great time.”

“Yeah. I always have a great time with you, Arthur,” Dom said warmly. “You sure you can get through the night only drinking water?”

“I... yeah. Let’s meet there in two hours... ish?”

“Okay. I’ll be there in ishy two hours. Dress sharp!”

“Don’t I always?”

Arthur ended the conversation and smiled like a loon. He’d gotten the most awesome job as personal assistant to executives in some high profile advertisement firm, and he couldn't be happier. He’d been out of work for months and desperately needed the job. He didn’t know which executive would be using his assistance, but he’d get more details tomorrow. As far as he knew, only three people got the jobs from a batch of at least a hundred applicants.

Realising he had to be at the club in two hours, Arthur hurried into the shower. Clad only in a towel, he went through his clothes and decided to wear a purple long-sleeved t-shirt short enough to show off his midriff and hipbones when he lifted his arms. Donning tight black jeans, Arthur turned and checked out his ass in the mirror. He couldn’t help smirking at his reflection. Arthur’s hips had a tendency to sway naturally and with an outfit like this, he never needed to buy his own drinks when he went out. Well, tonight would be the exception, but _normally_ , he didn’t have to spend money on drinks.

He wasn’t really sure if he’d only drink water... one drink couldn’t hurt... He’d just drag out the time so he had something to look forward to later in the evening. One thing was certain, he wasn’t going to subject himself to the humiliation of going through a hangover tomorrow. He had to be sharp and on his toes. He wouldn’t want to experience getting fired just because he celebrated he’d gotten the job in the first place. That would be moronic.

*

The groove of the club was sizzling that night. Arthur and Dom flung themselves into party mode. As always, Arthur would start his night clubbing dancing with Dom, but he’d quickly let himself get snagged away for more serious dance partners. Arthur had never even fantasized about making out with Dom and he liked to keep it that way – and he was pretty sure Dom would knock his teeth out if he tried. Tonight, he had a great time. Only half an hour later, did he realise he hadn’t gotten any kind of drink yet. He was longing for something cool to drink and licking his lips, he excused himself from the guy who’d grind his hard-on against Arthur’s ass for the last three songs. Waving cheerfully at a friendly face, Arthur weaved his way out of the dance floor and toward the bar. When a couple left a space for him, he immediately sat down and smiled happily. Chuckling, he put his arms on the bar and waited patiently for the barkeeper to notice him. When he did, he sidled close and winked at Arthur.

“Hey gorgeous. What can I get you?”

“I want a bottled water and something fruity... unfortunately non-alcoholic.”

“On the wagon?” the bar keeper asked wittily.

“Nah... Just keeping it low key. Big day tomorrow.”

“Big night as well?”

Arthur saw the come on in his hot Latino eyes. “No... just...” He wasn’t interested in his type, and he usually had a hard time explaining that without stumbling over the words.

“Because I’d be happy to...”

“No... I really...”

“I’m quite infamous...” the guy continued.

“He said no,” a clipped voice said next to Arthur. “...twice.”

“Okay...” the bar keeper said and retreated sourly to get Arthur’s order.

Slowly, Arthur turned his face and looked at the guy next to him.

“Hi,” the man said and smiled.

Arthur just nodded because he was a little taken aback that someone had just cut in and assumed he couldn’t handle the awkward situation himself... Well, truth be told, he hadn’t really handled himself that eloquently.

“Thanks... for the...” Arthur said.

“No worries. This place is full of arseholes like him. Eames...” the man said and stuck out his hand for a greeting.

Arthur grabbed it politely, but didn’t introduce himself. Eames didn’t seem to mind, and Arthur relaxed.

Another bartender approached them asking for Eames’ order. Arthur watched how there was no chemistry what so ever between Eames and the twink looking bartender. Then it dawned on Arthur what was going on.

“You’re straight?” he asked.

Eames laughed with a delighted hum that Arthur really found incredibly sexy.

Arthur proceeded because he’d seen it so many times. “You came here to pick up straight girls in a gay bar?”

“And why would I do that?”

Arthur smiled and shrugged. “I see it all the time. Straight girls come here for the thrill of watching boys make out or doing other naughty things to each other. Turns them on, but they always stick together and dance with themselves. Because in reality the gay scene scares the hell out of them.”

Eames smiled surprisingly warmly compared to his icy performance just a minute ago. “Trust me on this, mate. Lots of straight girls do come here to be picked up by gay boys or girls.”

Arthur smiled with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I suppose it works that way, too.” His drinks arrived and he paid for them. Grabbing his fruity drink, Arthur was about to take a sip when Eames grabbed his wrist.

“Hey!” he complained as the drink nearly spilled over his hand.

Eames wasn’t looking at him but at the first bartender who’d taken the order and coming on too strong. “Make him another one, you fucking cunt,” Eames said with eerie clarity.

The guy looked angrily at him, but complied under Eames’ scrutinising gaze.

Quickly, Arthur derived a conclusion of what had just happened and incredulous, he addressed him, “You spiked my drink, you asshole?” 

The bartender didn’t respond but hurriedly left the bar area and slipped out of the backdoor further back.

“Must have heard you announced my straightness...” Eames said and stared at the door like he could send the daggers through it and stab him where it hurt the most.

“What?” Arthur asked, still a little shocked about what could have happened to him tonight.

“He saw his chance for later... when I would obviously have left the bar to go looking for one of the straight girls, hm?” Eames explained rhetorically.

“Sorry about that. I’ll deal with it,” the other bartender said and put a new drink in front of Arthur.

“Refund the drink, mate,” Eames said in a quiet way that immediately made the guy do as he said.

Suddenly, Arthur’s party mood was nonexistent, and Eames seemed to pick up on it right away.

“Wanna go somewhere where the drinks are not spiked?” Eames asked cocking his head. Looking away for a moment of insecurity, Eames scratched the back of his head. Arthur was turned on by that so much he could barely stand it.

“Are you straight?” he had to ask.

“Usually,” Eames said and the confident little smile was back.

“Let’s go then.” It was good enough... just for a drink. 

*

When Arthur arrived at work the next morning, he was in time. His ass stung slightly for vigorously being used last night but other than that he was ready.

He was asked to wait for someone to pick him up. Nodding to the other two people who had been hired, he wondered who he would be assisting. Slowly his eyes slid over to the ping of the elevator and a group of people stepped out. His eyes bulged when he recognised his amazing lover from last night, but more so when he saw the trophy wife who was accompanying him... as well as the adorable five year-old clinging to Eames’ hand.

“Shittt...” he muttered under his breath. Slowly getting up, he was about to try and leave when he was conveniently asked by a lady to follow.

“Come with me Mr. O’Siodhachain. You will be expected shortly.”

“Please don’t let him be Mr. Eames,” Arthur whispered.

But destiny was cruel, and Arthur was shown down the same direction Eames was heading with his chatty entourage.

Just outside the office, some quirky brunette took over and smiled at him. “You Arthur?”

“Yeah, I’m he,” Arthur said.

“Go right in. He’s expecting you.”

“Mr. Eames?” Arthur wanted to clarify.

“Just call him Eames,” she smiled. “I’m Ari... Arthur,” she chuckled at the rhyme. 

“Hi, Ari...” Arthur smiled. _Bye, Ari..._ he thought sadly.

As he stepped across the invisible threshold he saw Eames looking up and there was a nanosecond of recognition setting in before he smiled quite delightedly. “Arthur. I’ve been expecting you.” Then he came all the way over to greet Arthur and shook his hand quite meaningfully. “Great to finally meet you.” Then he let go of Arthur and turned to address the other people.

“This is Ingrid, and our little rascal only responds to Biscuit for some reason, but we just rented him for the day, didn’t we Ingrid?” he joked. Ingrid shook her head with a smile.

“Eames, honestly.”

Arthur couldn’t help smiling at the joke. “Well, I’m looking forward to working here. First day and... everything... Mr. Eames.”

Eames looked back at him. His tempestuous grey eyes were full of things that couldn't be discussed in present company.

“I’m sorry, but I have to leave for a short while, but we’ll discuss more of our new work situation when I get back. We’ll go and have a tea downtown. Hm?” Eames hummed, and the tone of his voice went straight down Arthur’s stomach. He had to swallow to quench the urge to recall what Eames’ voice did to his stomach last night.

“All right,” he managed to squeak, giving off the believably voice of a newly started assistant... which wasn’t far from the truth at all.

“Nice to meet you Mr. O’Siodhachain,” Ingrid said and shook his hand as the Eames family left the office.

“You...too,” Arthur said flabbergasted the woman actually knew his name.

The kid ignored him as he chattered noisily to his mum on their way toward the elevators once more.

Eames lingered at the door but then he just smiled tightly. “Could have warned me, you know...”

“I didn’t know it was you!” Arthur hissed back to keep from being overheard.

“We’ll discuss this later.” And then the man was headed for the elevator.

Arthur stood back and felt drained. He was so screwed. And probably sacked. He doubted the two of them were going to have that little cosy chit chat over coffee when Eames returned. He’d probably just text Ari to tell Arthur to get the fuck off the building and never come back.

Well, that didn’t exactly happen. Ari did come back but she smiled and asked him to follow her.

“This will be your workspace,” she said. Arthur looked over his shoulder further down the hall and saw the traditional sight of a handful of people working close to each other in small cubicles sharing one big room. That wasn’t where Arthur was going to sit. He would have his own little space opposite of Ari, opposite of Eames’ office. Fabulous.

“Who decided that?” he had to ask.

“Mr. Eames.”

“When?” Arthur blurted out, sucking in his lips the second after to avoid uttering any more questions in kind.

“Just now... before he left,” Ari said, looking strange. “Are you... all right? You seem tense.”

“I’m fine. Just fine,” Arthur said and put his bag on the desk. So Eames wasn’t going to fire him. A strangely suffocating feeling when you were all set on leaving oozed out of his wind pipe almost making a helium sound on its way out. Walking around the corner of the desk, he sat down in the chair. A very nice swivel chair. Hydralic. Blue. Trendy. Expensive. His eyes flickered to the impressive Mac on his table.

“You’re used to Mac?” Ari asked.

“No. But I’m used to iPhone. Can’t be that difficult to steer,” Arthur said and smiled at her.

“Let me give you a quick tour, nevertheless. His schedule can be tricky and we don't want any important stuff to disappear,” she said. Arthur quickly saw that he did need help. There were several functions that he’d have to spend some time to learn by himself that she made executing easier. Arthur wouldn’t have had the money to buy a Mac this size to practice at home, so that was a good thing.

Before he knew it, he was ensgrossed in playing with the Mac, familiarise himself with Eames’ schedule and trying to predict what would be expected from him depending on how Eames’ day looked. It was a delightful tool and he was allowed to surf the net as long as he didn’t spend hours checking his Facebook account... not that Arthur would do that... at least not in the beginning.

“What do you do?” Arthur asked after a while.

“I’m Ingrid’s assistant,” Ari replied with a big smile.

“You... are... oh?” Arthur asked. Wow. Just wow. “That’s awesome...” he added lamely.

“Arthur?” Ari warned him seconds later.

Looking up, Arthur saw through the glass walls further down that Eames had returned. He hadn’t even heard the elevator arriving.

With quick steps, Eames came down to their hall and smiled at Ari. “Arthur? Put on your coat or whatever and come with me. We’ll discuss your work position... elsewhere.” Eames smiled charmingly and then his eyes drifted to Ari who looked away immediately. 

Eames didn’t say a word as they went to the elevator together. Another couple of people stood there already and they delayed talking there.

Once outside the building, Eames directed them to a small café close by.

As they sat there across from each other, words stuck in their throats, Arthur’s thoughts drifted back to last night.

*

Straight after leaving the club, Eames had taken Arthur to an apartment that didn’t have his name on the front door.

“Want that drink?” Eames asked, but Arthur shook his head and stepped into his personal space. Readily, Eames wrapped his arms around him and they looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

Eames’ entire expression was delight. Visibly pleased by having Arthur right there in front of him.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Eames said and bent to place a kiss on Arthur’s neck.

“Hhhhh...” Arthur closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, utterly unprepared for what that would do to him. Usually when he was with guys that kind of small gestures were wasted on him. He liked getting to the point of their rendezvous, clothes off, with minimum preparation. Just on the right side of pain and pleasure from the prompt penetration. But this guy... Jesus... he made Arthur tingle and shake with need.

“Touch me,” Arthur whispered as another breath hitched in his throat. Eames put his hands on Arthur’s waist and he inhaled with a stutter. When the older man pulled his shirt free of his waistband and put his hands directly on Arthur’s skin, Arthur could barely contain the sensations that revolved all over him.

“Jesus...” he gasped and inhaled sharply again as if he couldn’t remember how to breathe until the very last moment he ran out of oxygen. His mouth sought out Eames’. Those beautiful lips. Arthur cupped Eames’ face and leaned in and kissed his mouth. 

“How on earth did you get a mouth like that?” Arthur asked against Eames’ mouth and kissed him again.

“Must have been the milkman,” Eames joked. “My parents have thin lips.”

Arthur smiled and kissed him again. And again and just kept rubbing his lips against Eames’ until the man parted his mouth and their tongues met. 

Arthur moaned. “So good,” he told Eames. Their tongues played and Eames’ hands slid further up to hold Arthur’s small ribcage.

“You have beautiful bones,” Eames said.

“I love your hands,” Arthur responded and accepted with a sigh when Eames lifted his shirt off his body.

Eames’ hands were in Arthur’s hair, ruffling it and kneading the lush curls before he pulled Arthur’s head close and kissed him soundly. “Pants off,” he said businesslike and threw himself on the bed. Lifting his hips, Eames quickly pulled down his pants and underwear. Toeing off his shoes and socks, the garments came completely off. He leaned back on his elbows, naked, beautiful, hard cock eagerly saluting Arthur.

Arthur hurried out of the rest of his clothes and joined him on the bed.

Eames pecked him on the lips.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked Arthur who landed with a crash.

“Yeah... I mean... yeah...”

“Great,” Eames laughed unexpectedly. “Because I might need some guidance.”

Arthur’s eyebrows lifted. “Really? You have no clue?”

“I didn’t say that, darling,” Eames smiled with a charming quirk. 

“No, you didn’t say that, Mr. Eames,” Arthur smiled back. “Why don’t you do me then? I mean top me. We’ll take it from there.”

And did they ever take it from there. 

Once Arthur was prepared enough, the man just pushed him on his stomach onto the mattress and drove inside him like he belonged there. Arthur was wound up with excitement, joy, and euphoria. His skin was electric and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut from pleasure. Every spot on his body seemed to be a new erotic mark he didn’t know he had until Eames touched it.

“Turn around,” Eames commanded him and slid out.

Arthur immediately turned on his back. “Did you come?” he asked. He was at a point where he didn’t care if he came because his mind had already exploded so many times.

“No,” Eames smiled and Arthur smiled back. Love sick, and drunk on endorphins. 

“Fuck me. Drive your goddamn hard cock into me.”

Eames smiled wider. “You like dirty talking?”

“I like you,” Arthur admitted and put his arms behind his head and showed off his body for him.

“Beautiful,” Eames applauded the display and grabbed Arthur’s hips and pulled them up. “All right. Cross your legs behind me, darling.”

Arthur obeyed and Eames closed his eyes and went inside him with a long moan. “So fucking tight. I swear, I’ve never been with anyone so tight.”

Arthur smiled feeling so ridiculously proud of that. 

Eames laughed as he reached out and caressed one of Arthur’s dimpled cheeks. “Gorgeous. You’re so gorgeous.”

Closing his eyes, Arthur pressed harder, moaning when Eames fucked him again. 

Fucked him all night.

Until Arthur barely recalled when they didn’t fuck anymore, and he woke up alone in a bed filled with empty lube tubes and used condoms. Reeking of sex, and sweat, and bad breath.

And god, he needed to piss so much he could barely hold it until he stumbled into the toilet in time.

*

“So... Mr. O’Siodhachain,” Mr. Eames said with a smirk.

“Just Arthur,” Arthur said.

“You must have been wondering where Ingrid fits into the picture?”

“You didn’t seem to think about her last night,” Arthur said.

“No. Because she and I are divorced.”

Arthur looked at him for a few seconds. “Oh...”

“Our marriage was based on mutual respect and love, but we are not lovers. We have our little boy. We have this blooming company that we built and run together... and now I have you.”

Arthur tried to piece all the little details together and then he smiled. “Yeah. You have me.”

“Arthur. I’m going to make sure you get a fucking great training in this firm. And then you’ll go places. You’ll work your delectable tiny arse up the ladder and then we’ll be a fucking great team. I want you to be to me what Ari is to Ingrid.”

Arthur nodded. “You really mean this.”

“I do, yeah,” Eames said and the expression in his eyes was sincere.

“I was always good at doing research in school.”

“There you go. Already promoting your assets,” Eames approved.

A girl came over and took their orders. Arthur noticed that Eames wasn’t even checking her out when she left. He liked that a lot.

“Is O’Siodhachain your real name?” Eames asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you Irish?”

“Not even 1%.”

Playfully, Eames’ eyes ran over Arthur’s body. “Can’t wait to explore you some more.”

“Was I really your first time?” Arthur asked.

“No. Ingrid really likes anal,” Eames said.

Arthur’s mouth dropped. “Seriously! I don't want to know that. She’s-she’s...”

“I’m fucking with you, darling,” Eames laughed. “I have a past. I’m not exactly innocent.”

Arthur relaxed and shook his head. Their beverages came and Arthur stirred his coffee slowly. Leaning over, he looked Eames in the eyes. Eames leaned in and a smirk turned up his full lips.

“I accept your offer. I like your plan and I can’t wait to work for you.”

“With me, Arthur. I want you to work with me.”

“Why do you have such trust in me?”

“Because you have a trust within you and the passion you showed me last night in bed can’t be taught in school. You’re born with it.”

“Well, it can be taught in the porn industry... which I have nothing to do with!” Arthur quickly stressed. He looked away. Eames was turning him on and he did it on purpose. Arthur had to get out of there.

“Can we take these coffees to go, Eames?”

Eames didn’t answer but got out of his seat. Then he pulled Arthur close by the neck and said, “Ready for this adventure?”

“Your place or mine?”

“Never been to your place.”

“It’s measly. No room service. But the bed is king-size.”

“You little devilish queer,” Eames clucked.

“Can I fuck you this time?” Arthur asked.

“Good question. Can you or are you asking if I’ll let you?” Eames said as they left the coffee shop.

“You know what I mean,” Arthur said.

Eames looked like he enjoyed the banter. Arthur sure did. “Let’s say that when we’re at your place you decide, and when we’re at mine, I decide.”

“Then we’re definitely going to my place,” Arthur said.

Eames reached down and squeezed Arthur’s buttock. “Lead the way, darling.”

*


End file.
